Recently, studies have been actively conducted to develop alternative energy resources for substituting for coal and oil due to environmental pollution and lack of energy resources. For example, studies have been actively conducted to develop and effectively utilize energy resources using nuclear power, wind power, tidal power, solar power, or the like.
However, thermal energy generated from coal, oil or nuclear power may be directly used, but most of the thermal energy is generally converted into electric energy. In addition, it is impossible to directly utilize energy generated from wind power, solar power or tidal power, and the generated energy should be converted into electric energy through wind power generation, solar power generation or tidal power generation.
Therefore, most energy is converted into electric energy for convenience of human beings. The amount of electric energy used is increased every year, and the supply price of electric energy also tends to be increased due to an increase in price of fossil energy resources. Thus, a variety of efforts have been socially and economically made to save electric energy. Particularly, it is required to develop power saving products, to improve a power transmission process and to develop a device for saving electric power.
Regarding such a device and method for saving electric power, a method for saving electric power using far-infrared has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 4-261355, in which a ceramic mineral radiating far-infrared is mounted in a shaft portion of a motor to restrain a resistance load caused by the heat generation of the motor from being produced, thereby saving electric power. In addition, a method for saving electric power has been disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-0028862, in which far-infrared radiated from a far-infrared radiator such as sericite or geumgangyakdol is supplied to an electric line and resonant absorption is maximized, thereby saving electric power.
However, all the conventional methods are methods using far-infrared, in which far-infrared with a certain wavelength band (8 to 11 μm) should be generated. If the amount of the generated far-infrared does not satisfy a predetermined level, there is a problem in that a power saving effect may be lowered. For example, when a mineral such as the aforementioned sericite is powdered and applied to a box with certain dimensions, the amount of the radiated far-infrared is not satisfactory, and the power-saving effect is also not satisfactory.
In connection with the foregoing, a device for saving electric power has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0419312, in which a ceramic layer, which is made of sericite as a main material to emit rotating electromagnetic waves, is provided on an inner wall of the device for saving electric power, and an inner cover plate for performing resonant absorption by repeatedly absorbing and emitting rotating electromagnetic waves emitted from the ceramic layer is installed in the device for saving electric power. In the patent document, a method is employed, in which rotating electromagnetic waves emitted from the ceramic layer are converted into far-infrared in a free space, and the far-infrared generates resonant absorption (repeating reflection and absorption) between a ceramic layer of a housing inner wall and a ceramic layer of the inner cover plate, thereby increasing the amount of the generated rotating electromagnetic waves (i.e., far-infrared). However, in the method, the amount of the generated far-infrared is not, satisfactory, and the power-saving effect is insignificant. Thus, the method does not have the power-saving effect that can be commercially useful.
Therefore, the conventional device and method for saving electric power using far-infrared have problems to be solved.
Meanwhile, electric power may be defined as the product of voltage, current and power factor. Therefore, if a current value is decreased by improving flow of current, it is possible to save electric power.
The inventor has conceived a new material and device capable of improving flow of current. That is, the inventor has paid attention to the aspect that the movement and flow of electrons can be improved if using a tourmaline mineral having a permanent electric property.
Accordingly, the inventor has conceived a device for saving electric power by improving the movement and flow of electrons using a mixture of a tourmaline mineral having a permanent electric property and a permanent magnet powder having a permanent magnetic property.